


'Cause I Like It Dark and Low

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants it at the TCAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Like It Dark and Low

**Author's Note:**

> for future reference: this takes place during a time where Jared has a healing dislocated shoulder.
> 
> (For Jake.)

Jared has this thing where he likes Jensen to wear jackets that don’t completely cover his ass.

It’s not even anything that he’s told Jensen, not in so many words. It’s just one of those little things that Jared enjoys, like that Dots game on his phone while he’s waiting for a plane to take off, like Jensen’s thumb stroking over his palm when they’re falling asleep, or like an ice cold Long Island Iced Tea while he watches Jensen play golf.

He just likes to have that ass to stare at when they’re at these dog and pony shows, when they’re smiling and being on their best behavior. It just takes a slide of his eyes down, just a brief little glimpse and it runs like a chill all through Jared’s body, like a shot of whiskey, that beautiful, juicy ass covered up by expensive fabric, just barely showing but it’s enough for Jared. Just the _hint_ of it is enough for Jared.

They’re being ignored for the moment, shuffled over into a waiting group to get into the main room where the groups of reporters and bloggers are, Suzanne and all the other PR minions too busy putting out fires to pay them any attention. Jared steals the chance to take a step back from Jensen, letting his eyes trail down slowly, casually, like he’s just glancing down and down and down and not like he’s licking an invisible line down Jensen’s long back to that ass.

He makes a trapped noise in his throat, his good hand tightening into a fist as he zeros in on it. Jensen glances back and up at him, mouth tugged down into a questioning frown.

“Jay, what--”

Jared can tell when Jensen catches him, when he figures it out. It’s in the way that full mouth tugs into a line for a split second, in the way his entire body tenses but he doesn’t turn around completely, doesn’t cut off Jared’s visual access. When their eyes meet, Jensen is almost blushing.

“You can’t behave yourself for a few hours?” It’s spoken so softly that Jared can barely hear him, but the words are indulgent, said with the barest of smiles. Jared holds his gaze, stares so intensely into Jensen’s eyes that Jensen breaks, has to look away. He turns away from Jared, both of them facing forward now, Jared sliding up behind Jensen, keeping his hips away from his goal but he slides his mouth down to speak against the back of Jensen’s head, so close to his ear.

“What’s wrong? What am I starin’ at?”

They both fall quiet as another group of people pass them, armed with smartphones and notebooks and importance. Jared tips his hips forward a little while Jensen’s distracted, giving his dick momentary but glorious contact with Jensen’s ass.

“Jared,” Jensen hisses, the tips of his ears heating up, and Jared would grin if he wasn’t so inexplicably turned on by Jensen’s demure act.

“Tell me.” Jared’s lips slide over the tip of one of Jensen’s flushed ears, long fingers slipping under his jacket to cup Jensen’s hip, giving it a slow squeeze. “What was I lookin’ at? Hm?”

There’s a struggle in Jensen and Jared can feel it, can feel him tense, can tell by the long pause before he finally grits out the words.

“My ass.”

Jared’s eyes slip closed, the words ringing around loud in his head and he uses his grip on Jensen’s hip to tug him back, bringing their bodies into burning contact again.

“What was I thinkin’ about, babe? What was I thinkin’ about while I was lookin’ at that ass of yours?”

“Jay, please.” Jensen tips his head to the side, a move so slight that no one that wasn’t Jared would ever have noticed it, but Jared does. Sees it for the submission it is, all the permission he needs. He tightens his grip on Jensen, fingers digging into the tiny softness of his stomach.

“Say it.”

Jensen turns toward him a little then, his eyes lifting up to look around the room, searching like maybe he’s looking for someone but it’s all a ploy so he can drop his voice until only Jared can hear it.

“How much you want to fuck me.”

Jensen’s eyes find his again and Jared’s hand falls away from his body because if he doesn’t let go now, it will get bad fast. A beat passes between them, the air between them wavering, pulsing alive and thick, like it’s daring them to do something, to indulge.

“C’mon,” Jared manages under his breath before he’s looking for the way out of this room, for the hallway they were led down to get here, the one with the private bathrooms with the locks on the thick doors. He guides Jensen to walk in front of him with the slightest of touches on his elbow and they’re off, moving like they’re sharing a mind, like the near-decade of their relationship means they don’t have to speak to communicate most of the time.

All of which is true, of course.

Jensen is the one that finds the bathroom for them, the one who steps in first, who turns to face Jared when Jared gets the door closed, thumb finding the lock but his eyes never leave Jensen.

“Take your clothes off,” he all but pants, like this is just a fantasy, like he’s jerking off and the Jensen-of-his-daydreams is a coy sexkitten who will do anything he says. His actual husband-Jensen just raises his eyebrows at Jared, fingers fidgeting with the buttons on his own jacket.

“Yeah, right,” Jensen scoffs, thumbing his jacket open, fingers trailing absently up to loosen his tie, like he can’t help but _want_ to obey, like he wants it just as bad as Jared does. Jared’s eyes narrow, his dick now pushing up against the front of his jeans, pulsing thick and hungry for everything Jensen’s got hiding under his clothes.

“Now. And turn around to face the wall after you do.” It’s a tone Jensen loves, that no-nonsense, very unsweet side of Jared that no one else ever gets to see. It’s the Jared that has given Jensen carpet burn on his face, who has gotten them nearly caught fucking behind the bar at various friends’ houses, the Jared who once ruined a pair of perfectly good, brand-new tailored dress pants because they had fit Jensen just a little too well. It’s the Jared that Jensen obeys almost blindly, his entire body covered in goosebumps.

Their eyes still holding, the jacket goes first, falls to the ground in a soft hush. The tie goes next, then the shirt, then the undershirt. Jared watches. Doesn’t touch himself, just looks, staring at Jensen’s nipples until the attention makes them harden up, stiffen into pretty, lickable pink tips.

Voices outside, approaching, loud and then distant as they continue down the hall. Belt undone, wide thumb sliding the jeans open and edging down the zipper while Jensen toes his way out of his shoes. 

“Off,” Jared reminds him needlessly, just wants to say it, to remind himself that it will happen, that he’s getting this, that he’s the luckiest motherfucker alive.

His dick blurts hot slick in his new Saxx.

The pants hit the ground along with Jensen’s gorgeous little Armani briefs, the ones that Jared is very tempted to remind him that he’s being kind by not ruining right now. Jensen steps out of the puddle of them around his feet and he’s finally naked, gloriously, deliciously naked in the tastefully low lighting in the Beverly Hilton bathroom, his dick swaying it’s so hard, a wet kiss of precome at the tip.

“Turn around.” Jared lifts his left hand to grip himself through his jeans, giving his dick a hard squeeze as he steps forward. Jensen’s phone rings from somewhere in the depths of his clothes on the ground. They both ignore it, Jensen by turning around and resting his cheek on the cool, immaculately painted white wall, back arching to offer his ass up and Jared by reaching in his pocket to flick his phone on silent.

And suddenly it’s right there, ripe for the picking, just for him. Jensen’s ass is a little sun-kissed from their time spent around pool naked back home in Austin, and it’s soft and pretty as a fucking peach where it’s waiting for Jared.

He fingers his belt open, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s ass.

“So fuckin’ pretty, baby,” Jared tells him, the words sweeter than he’s feeling while he works his pants open and nudges his briefs down to get at his dick that is raging hard now, burning hot to the touch and aching with the need to fuck. He starts to grip himself with his right hand but Jensen’s grabbing him around the wrist gently, eyes still closed while he pulls Jared’s arm around him to rest on Jensen’s stomach, tangling their fingers together.

“Still hurt,” Jensen reminds him, thumb stroking over Jared’s palm just the way that Jared likes and he smiles as he steps in against him, lips finally closing into lazy kisses over the back of Jensen’s flushed neck.

“Just wait ‘til I’m better again,” Jared threatens but he’s grateful, touched like he always is when Jensen looks out for him, when he mama birds around him and maybe pays too much attention. But it’s just what they do, just who they are. 

“You better get in here, Padalecki.” Jensen reaches back to grab on to Jared’s jacket, pulling him closer, both of them shivering when the head of Jared’s dick slips between the soft cheeks of Jensen’s ass. “I’m still loose from this morning.”

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared mumbles, already a little breathless when he lines up, the tip of his cock catching on Jensen’s hole, pushing in just a little to spread him out, to open him up on the head.

“Better spit on that before you try to get it in or I won’t be able to sit down at the panel.” Jensen’s voice is strained, breathless like he wants this just as bad as Jared does. Jared tips his head down and spits out a long string that lands right on his dick and he jacks himself off, spreading it around until he’s glistening wet, beyond ready to get inside. 

“You love when you can feel me after,” Jared reminds him, kissing along Jensen’s jaw and pausing on his cheek while he feeds his cock up into him, pushing past all that sore muscle to get right back where he was just a few hours ago before they’d left Austin. Jared closes his eyes and just feels, feels every inch of Jensen’s insides, feels every burning hot clutch of him, the pull of his body until he’s rooted inside and he’s panting like he already came, his hand holding on hard to Jensen’s belly, definitely going to leave a bruise.

“Please,” Jensen gasps against the wall, a tremble dragging over his whole body when Jared shoves in tighter, making sure he’s as deep as he can get, “don’t take it easy on me. C’mon, Jay, fuck me.”

Jared reaches down with his left hand to grab Jensen’s hip just like he had out in the lobby earlier, fingertips digging into the curve of it, marking him up even more as he strains against him, starting to fuck him on automatic, because it’s what his body is trained to do, because years and years of being this close makes this part absolutely effortless and earth-shattering every fucking time. 

Jensen’s phone goes off again, a twinkly, annoying little song sounding in the tiny room but the sound is drowned out when Jared bends his knees a little and angles in and Jensen gasps, his fingers holding Jared’s to his belly tightening so hard it almost hurts.

“There, there, there, fuck me.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared grunts, his breath scalding on Jensen’s cheek while he pounds into him, rutting right up against the plush of his ass, fucking into all the wetness he left inside of Jensen this morning, churning it around inside of him and goddamn, Jensen feels so good. Always feels so fucking good. He’s burning up now, sweat trickling down his face and into his shirt and down his stomach under his tired blue gingham shirt, the drag of rough denim sure to leave a burn mark on Jensen’s ass but neither of them care, they never care.

“So good for me, lettin’ me do this, givin’ it up to me whenever I need it, love you so fuckin’ much, Jensen.” He lets go of his hip to reach between Jensen’s legs and grip his dick, jerking him off with rough twists at the head, those bow legs going even wider as Jensen starts to hump at his hand, starts to really grip at Jared’s dick with his tight ass, starts to work it like Jared’s got money in his pocket to give him for this.

“Don’t wanna come on the wall, Jay, please. Don’t make me come yet, don’t make me come, please, _fuck_ ,” Jensen sobs as he starts to come, spraying the perfectly clean white wall with warm jets of come, Jared’s hand wringing every drop from him while his thighs tremble, his asshole contracting around Jared’s dick that is pounding straight through him now, hammering into him with absolutely no grace, no rhythm to speak of.

Jared’s balls clench up hard in the trap of his jeans and he shoves in with one final, brutal thrust, his mouth sucking blindly at the side of Jensen’s neck as he shoots his load up inside of him, the wall whining with how hard they’re shoved up against it, Jensen crushed between it and Jared’s body that only seems desperate to get closer, to get in _more_ , that can never seem to feel Jensen enough.

He works his dick inside of Jensen a few more times, gets in a few more, savoring thrusts, testing out how loose he is now, how full of come and Jensen grunts with each one, shivers every time Jared nudges at his prostate. Jared finally goes lax against him, both of his arms wrapping around Jensen’s waist, hugging him back against himself while he kisses up the line of his neck, breathing hard there, holding in every sappy word he wants to say that Jensen would probably tease him about later.

“Jay, ‘m cold,” Jensen mumbles after a minute, his fingers stroking over Jared’s hand, playing with his ring. Jared tightens his arms around him, giving him one last squeeze before he lets go, stepping back, his dick slipping out of Jensen with a wet slurp, dripping with excess come. He presses one final kiss to the nape of Jensen’s neck before he turns around to the sink, rinsing his hand clean of come and wiping his dick clean.

“I’m gonna be dripping all day now,” Jensen gripes as he steps up next to him at the sink, grabbing a few paper towels to reach around and wipe at his leaking ass. 

Jared grins as he watches his reflection, watches the stretch and curl of Jensen’s body as he cleans himself up, when he bends over to wipe the mess of come off the wall.

“Happy early birthday to me.”


End file.
